


Fools in a house

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Cheating, M/M, kyun is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Changkyun finds out about Kihyun's affair...
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Fools in a house

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be part of my operation x series but...yea

“Dad, who’s this?” Changkyun called from the doorway of his father’s room

Kihyun’s footsteps sounded as he left the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel “Who is it?” 

Changkyun looks at the phone in his hands and reads the text message “‘Dinner date? How do you feel about that???’”

Kihyun’s hands freeze in his hair before looking back at the boy, he clears his throat “That’s probably a co-worker”

Changkyun doesn’t believe him for one second “Why would someone from work be sending you...these kinds of texts?”

He scrolls through their previous texts, each of them getting even more provocative;

_Are they gone? Should I come over?_  
_I loved the jeans you wore yesterday, you should wear it more xxx_  
_You promised to spend xmas with me :(( make it up to me ;)_

His face twinges in disgust and anger, he stops scrolling and looks back at Kihyun with a glare “Are you..” He stops himself. He can’t bring himself to say the words

Kihyun comes closer to him and Changkyun takes a step back away from him “Kyun, it’s not what you think”

Changkyun scoffs “How else can you explain these then?”

Kihyun remains quiet and has the guts to look guilty, Changkyun takes that as an answer “You either tell dad or I will”

He leaves the room and trudges downstairs to the dining room and sees Hyunwoo rinsing some plates

The lump in his throat gets uncomfortable. He slides around the counter to get a cup and fills it with water, chugging it all down at once

\-------

Dinner is...tense, Hyunwoo notices. Changkyun doesn’t talk about his day or ramble off about Jooheon and Kihyun doesn’t complain about his boss

Hyunwoo tries to lift the vibe around them and says “Anyone want to talk about their day?”

It stays quiet and Hyunwoo sighs, the turkey in front of him doesn’t look appetizing anymore “It’s Christmas for god’s sake, we should be eating as a happy family”

Kihyun nods and licks his lips “Could you pass the-” 

“Get it yourself” Changkyun says, pushing the food around his plate

“That’s not how you talk to your father Kyun” Hyunwoo’s fork makes a sound as it falls onto the plat, his eyebrows are knit in confusion

Changkyun gives Kihyun a knowing look and stands up abruptly, the chair making a screeching sound as it slides back “I’m going to Jooheon’s house, at least his parents aren’t whoring around behind each others back”

“Changkyun!”

He doesn’t look back as he leaves the house, ignoring Hyunwoo;s calls. He clings into his jacket, hoping everything is just a bad dream and he’ll wake up soon to spend Christmas with his family. Part of him knows he’s just kidding himself

Hyunwoo puts the dishes in the dishwasher and starts it. The untouched turkey goes into the fridge with other containers of food

“You’ve been awfully quiet today, what’s going on?” Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun into a hug, smiling softly

Kihyun pushes him away and Hyunwoo looks at him with confusion

“We need to talk”

“I..I’ve been seeing someone”

Those words shatter Hyunwoo’s heart in uncountable pieces. He wants to say something but his mind is running a hundred miles and he can’t form a competent sentence

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for things to go as far as they did..” Kihyun rambles as tears begin to drop from his eyes “I love you-”

“You love me?” Hyunwoo scoffs “Love? If you loved me, you wouldn’t be sleeping with another guy”  
Hyunwoo’s hands balled into fists, his knuckles turning as white as the snow outside

“I think you should leave” he forces himself to get the words out, he doesn’t know what he’d do if Kihyun sat there longer. His heart isn’t capable of feeling too much things at once

Kihyun tries to cling onto Hyunwoo’s wrist but the other is fast to stand up from the chair and retreat into the room, slamming the door shut

Kihyun’s sobs echoes even through the door

**Author's Note:**

> i never do this ship justice *sigh*


End file.
